implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Federal Republic of Mercia (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Overview In this version of the world, the counties of Worcestershire, Herefordshire, the Metropolitan Borough of Dudley and the Metropolitan Borough of Sandwell became disgruntled and declared UDI from the UK in 1995. Part of Wales and Shopshire then joned what would be later known as The Federal Republic of Greater Herefordshire and Worcestershire ''(AKA- Herefordshire and Worcestershire, The Federation of Mercia-Morgannwg or The Federal Republic)'' Historical point of divergence There were 14 major turning points trough out their history which don't go as in our realty. #A large mass of Carboniferous and Upper Carboniferous era trees grew in a valley, which was later to be home to Worcester several billion years later. They died, rotted and became anthracite coal. #Josiah Steven Ball opened a minor coal mine in 1820 by the then town of Worcester. #Worcester became rather politically left wing after about 1900 and saw its population grow by about 15%-20% more than it our time line. #Angery citizens from Blaenavon handed a petition to the giverment condemming the closure of Blaenavon (Low Level) Railway Station in 1962. #An even poor than OTL goverment reponce to the Aberfan of the 21st of October, 1966. #The Hereford bull that was led down past (our world’s) Whitehall on 6 April 1972, as part of a protest, in which a petition handed in at 10 Downing Street calling for the preservation of Herefordshire, died of a heart attack as the petition was handed over (in their world). #Josiah's pit was closed in the run up to the 1984-85 miners’ strike (which ran pretty much was the same as in our reality). The Welsh Vallys were devistated as in reality, but never forgave the powers that be in this time line. #The station master at Hagley station was sacked on May 7th 1985, for officially complaining about the BR 3 letter station code reading "HAG". His counterpart at Sandwell and Dudley then resigned in disgust at both the sacking of the Hagley station master and Sandwell and Dudley's BR 3 letter station code reading "SAD"! #As nearly all the south Welsh pits closed in 1986, heavy rioting hit- Tonypandy, Brynmawr, Merthyr Tydfil (Merthyr Tudful), Hirwaun, Aberdare, Aberthaw, Abercynon , Blaenavon, Caerphilly, Rhondda , Blaenau Gwent , Rhymney, Monmouth, Abergavenny (Welsh: Y-Fenny) and Cwmbrân. 1 policeman and 6 rioters were wounded in the riots. #A local worker tried to challenge the 1989 closure of the Dudley Freightliner Terminal, which was a major local employer, in the high court. #The dreaded Poll Tax was tried out in Worcestershire, The Metropolitan Borough of Dudley and Herefordshire (not Scotland, as in our world) in 1989 due to concerns of a voter backlash, a year before the rest of the UK. #A statue dedicated to the local Composer Sir Edward Elgar was destroyed in the 1990 Worcester Poll Tax Riot, 6 weeks after the notorious London Poll Tax Riot of our reality. #The 1994-1996 Neil Hammitlon v. Mohamed Al-Fayed's cash for questions' scandal had also (wrongly) embroiled (in their reality) the Militant Labour MP for Worcester Josiah Colliery District, Bronwyn Annette Hicks, after he had been falsely accused, by (in their reality) the right wing Conservative MP for Worcester Newfields, of taking cash for questions on behalf of the Ford Motor Company. #ATL unenployment did reach a all time high of 85% in the poast industrial Blaenavon (Welsh: Blaenafon) during mid 1995. #Worcestershire, Herefordshire and Dudley councils symbolically declared UDI on August 1st, 1996, with Sandwell council joining in a day later. It was planed as a bit of a PR stunt, aimed at highlighting their plight, but it accidently became so much more!... '' Alternate History {C Independence to 2001 See-Alternate History of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Many job and pay riots also devastated Abertillery, Ebbw Vale, Cwmbrân and Torfaen happened during early 1995. Many turned to the former trades unions and the Anglican Church for help. After much acrimony and debate Hereford and Worcester council voted on declaring a symbolic week long declaration of UDI starting on August 1st, 1995. They knew the Metropolitan Borough of Dudley agreed with them and would soon join in and that the Metropolitan Borough of Sandwell was sure to follow. The Hereford Times and Dudley News had been independently promoting such a protest for the last year or so. Once it was declared the people partied in the streets and Hagley’s BR Station Code was unofficially changed by the rebels from ''HAG to HGY! The next day Sandwell joined the rebellion with a unanimous council vote. That night the Croatian ambassador offered his support, shortly followed by his Albanian counterpart. President Franjo Tuđman of Croatia recognized the Federal Republic by a presidential decree on the 3rd of August. The situation was further complicated by the reported left wing riots in Blaenavon and Torfaen. Pieter Smith was concerned that the long term militancy at the Welsh pitheads was going to ruin everything. The 'rebel president', Worcester councillor Pieter Smith, told the ambassadors that it was only a week symbolic PR stunt, but neither the Croats or Albanians believed him since they thought the Federal Republic was being bullied by the UK in to folding up. The UK’s government in Whitehall did not believe the 'rebels' either and the Home sectary (interior minister) had outlawed the 'Federal Republic' within 3 days, ordering in the police with army back up if need be. The rebels had got a lot more than they had bargained for as the UDI seemed to become more real life than PR stunt with every passing hour, especially after what would later be called "The Tipton incident" the on August 8th The 17 months long 'war of independence', starting at the The battle of King's Norton. The reluctant separatists knew it was the only way left open to them. As well as this, both sides sought to crush the localized 9 month rebellion by the Smethwick street-thug come 'warlord' "Hoodlum Johnny" (he was only ever identified by hi street name and his real name is still unknown). See- The armed forces of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The defeat of "Hoodlem Johnny" in the April of 1996 at the The battle of Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station lead to Winson Green returning to UK rule and Smethwick joining the Federal Republic. Democratic elections first happened in mid 1996 and The Independent county of Shifnal and Codsall willingly joined the union on March 1st, 1996, as pressure from loyalist forces grew in south Staffordshire. The borders were fully secured by January 1st, 1997, after the rebel victory at The battle of Dymock, and a long siege of the entire nation then issued. None the less June 6th, 1997 would witness the small border incursion known as The battle of Swan Village. The 1997 act of Federal-Welsh Union was finalised in the August of 1997, by the singing Treaty of Merthyr Tydfil (Merthyr Tudful). See-UN Security Council Resolutions on Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire By the 10th of September, 1997, a American lead resolution on sending UN peace keepers to the UK in an effort to reconcile the UK’s and rebel government’s differences was put forth and the Netherlands, Monaco, Croatia, Albania and Algeria all chose to officially recognise the rebel Hereford and Worcestershire regime the year before. The Gloucestershire Corridor was arranged for in mid-1999 as a humanitarian link to the outside world. The 2001 UK’s foot and mouth outbreak also hit Herefordshire and Knighton in Powys badly, as in reality. 2002-Today In an attempt to reconcile their differences, the UK began diplomatic negotiations with Hereford and Worcestershire in the summer of 2003. There was a new era of glasnost and cross border co-operation between the UK and the federation beginning in 2005. This included the removal of the customs check points at Tewkesbury and Ashchurch Railway Station, the B4080 B-road, the A491, A456, A449 A-roads and the M5 and M41 motorways. As time passed, military expenditure fell, student exchanges took place and hostilities decline. See- The 2007 Pan-Federation Flood Disaster The 2007 United Kingdom floods of July 2007 flooded many areas in and around Ludlow, Sandwell, Ledbury, Tewkesbury, Ashchurch, Bredon, Evesham and Upton-upon-Severn were (as in reality) the most severe in the towns' recorded history. The area around Tewkesbury is a floodplain and thus frequently affected by varying amounts of flooding. The federal fire and rescue services had been overwhelmed after 2 days. The UK's aid was gladly excepted. This hastened the pace of peace talks between both governments. The 2007 restoration of Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station and the re-building of the former Galton Bridge was one of was one of the first of the many Anglo-Federal Reconstruction and Reconciliation Programs. The credit crunch went pretty much as in reality, but the Federal Republic’s ailing currency did pick up due to the lack of major banks, corporate failure and state debt (most of the overseas aid was given by allies free of charge). The UK, Turkmenistan and several other nations politically recognised the Federal Republic on January 1st, 2012. Government and politics {C}{C See- Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. Constituent federal districts *The Independent county of Worcestershire (August 1st, 1996) *The Independent county of Herefordshire (August 1st, 1996) *The Metropolitan Republic of Dudley (August 1st, 1996) *The Metropolitan Republic of Sandwell (August 2nd, 1996) *Seisdon Sovereign Rural District (August 3rd, 1996) *The City state of Edgbaston, Longbridge, Northfield and King's Norton (August 5th, 1996) * The Freetown of Hay-on-Wye (September 1st, 1996) * The Freetown of Tewkesbury (December 1st, 1996) *Ludlow Sovereign Rural District (December 5th, 1996) *The Independent county of Breconshire (March 1st, 1997) *The Metropolitan Soviet of Blaenau Gwent (March 1st, 1997) *The Metropolitan Soviet of South Welsh Valleys (August 1st, 1997) *The United Metropolitan Socialist Republic of Torfaen (August 1st, 1997) The The Stourbridge and Pedmore question of 2002-03 was a political debacle that lead to the popular division of Dudley in to it's 4 semi-autonomous provinces. At one Point Sedgley had planned to cescied from Dudley and amalgamate it's self in to Seisdon (they were both (as in fact) part of Staffordshire until 1974). Dr Richard Taylor would prove as influential in the ATL world as in the OTL world, not only saving the casualty unit at Kidderminster Hospital, but also in getting Cwmbrân Children’s Hospital built in what was tobe known as The Kidderminster Hospital Affair. National politics See- The current government ministries of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The Federal President is elected every 4 years. The Federal General Assembly is elected every 4 years and uses the former (in their reality) Westminster constancies, split in two new constancies, were ever possible. County councillors are elected every 5 years. The Nation's political sentiment is generaly of a right wing, conservative nature in the countryside and a left wing, socialist stance in urban places. The Welsh Vallys are largly left wing and working class by nature There is a wide spread, but mild nationalist tinge to the politics of the republic. The government is, by necessity of it's small size, in a permanent state of coalition politics. Voting system The elections use the first past the post system and are open to nationals over the age of 17. Foreign relations See- Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire and Terrorists vs. Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. Relations were tense, but stable and mutualy respectfull with the UK, Ireland and the EU before the period of Détente of 2006-2010. Things have improved greatly since. 24 countries have given De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire, 18 countries have given De facto recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. and 6 countries is negotiating moving De facto to De jure recognition to Hereford and Worcestershire. Demographics Religion 57% adhere to the Church of England Christianity, 25% are Secular Humanist non-beavers, 6% follow Sikhism (mostly in Dudley and Lye), 5% believe in Roman Catholic Christianity, 3% are in Hindus (mostly in Dudley), 2% are followers of Islam (primarily in Tipton and Lye), 1% are Baptist (primaraly in the Rhondda Valley (Welsh: Cwm Rhondda)) and 1% are deists. Small numbers of Jews, Rastafarians and Buddhists also occur in Dudley, Worcester and Stourbridge. The 3 Mongolians living in Dymock also worship Ot Ene, who is the Mongolian goddess of marriage. Literacy Literacy in English amongst the English, Afro-Carabean and Welsh communites is 99.5% for both genders. Literacy for South Asians is at 98.2% for men and 89.4% for women. Literacy for South East Asians is at 99% for both genders. 65% of the population in the former Welsh SSR are bilingual in English and Welsh. 74% of Breconshire is bylingual. 75% of New Radnor, Knighton, Churchstoke and Hey-on-Wye are bi-lingual in English and Welsh. Llandrindod Wells, Pencoed, Cwmdauddwr and Rhayader (Welsh: Rhaeadr Gwy) are 99% bilingual in English and Welsh. The 4 largest ethnic minority languages are Punjabi (in Dudley, Ladywood and Lye), Kashmiri (in Lye and Ladywood), Hindi (in Dudley and Ladywood), Urdu (in Tipton and Ladywood) and Jamacian dialect English (in Ladywood). 235 Irish Travellers (AKA Pavee, Irish: An lucht siúil) were given political asylum after a couple of minor race riots near Warwick during 1999 and 2005. They live in a commune near Lulow and mostly speek English, with 16% being bi-lingual in English and Irish. Their litracy rate is a mear 74% for men and 72% for women. Thier community leader as of 2008 is Lochy Anne Maglochlen. Life expectancy Life expectancy is 77 for men and 78 for women of all races. The infant mortality rate stands at 9.12 deaths per 1,000 live births for all races. Lung cancer is higher than average in Aberdare (Welsh: Aberdâr), Pontypridd, Ebbw Vale, Brynmawr, Pontypool (Welsh: Pont-y-pŵl), Merthyr Tydfil (Welsh: Merthyr), Caerphilly (Welsh: Caerffili) due to the legacy of coal mining. Honor killings and aranged marages were outlawed in 1999. Povaty and jobs There has been various attempts to rejuvenate both the South Wales Valleys, Rowley Regis, Lye, Old Hill and Cradely Health over the years. Worcester, Seisdon, Tewkesbury, Sedgley, Alvechurch and Bromsgrove are the most wealthy places in The Federation. The unenployment rate has been at roughly 12% since 2008. Housing The number of homes without central heating and/or a private bathroom is 8.5% (2009). Animals A servere, but thankfuly short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma struck Herefordshire through out 1998. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' later killed some Breconshire pigs in late 1998. The 2001 UK’s foot and mouth outbreak also hit Herefordshire and Knighton in Powys badly, as in reality. This was firther compounded, when several cases of chronic equine infectious anemia were also reported to vets across Gwent, Torfen, southern Herefordshire and Shropshire in mid to late 2002. A bad outbreak of Kennel Cough hit both the Rhondda and Rhymney Valleys (Cwm Rhymni) during 2006-2008. Economy Over view See- Economics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire The economy relies on 5 sources- retail, growing tourism, agriculture, mining and the limited and sporadic output from both the Longbridge car plant and Wednesbury light industrial estate. Cuts have recently been made to the welfair system due to it's on size fits all nature (it reportedly gave to much to too few). Defence spending has also been reduced since 2009. Trade *The leading market for their goods is the Netherlands, Algeria, Croatia, Republic of Congo,and the C.A.R. *Most of their imports are from the Republic of Congo, Algeria, Croatia, Albania and the Netherlands. The détente survived that floods and lead to the de facto economic and transportation assimilation of the nation in 2007. The Mercian Pound was pegged to the £ between 2008 and 2010, but then broke its fiscal linkage and thus was re-floated during the European Economic Crisis of 2010-2012. Energy The principal power sources are small oil fired power station near Hereford, the 2 small coal fired Rhymney power stations, 8 wind turbines on the Brecon Beacons, and 7 wind turbines near Leominster and Worcester. Most rural people do not have a reliable supply and domestic power cuts are common place due to power shortages. The current Energy, housing and infrastructure minister is the Federal Labour MP for Caerphilly, Rhodri Griffiths. Retail This trade is focused around the shopping areas of Worcester, Dudley, Dudley port, Merry Hill town, the Merry Hill Shopping Centre, Hagley, Stourbridge, Cwmbrân Shopping Centre and Monmouth. Tourisum The Waseley Hills Country Park, Lickey Hills Country Park and the Victorian houses of Lickey are also major tourist atractions. . Stock Exchange Federal Telecom, and the Morgan Motor Company are are 2 of the 6 firms quoted in the 720 point Federal Stock Exchange. Customs, excise and taxation The town of Pencoed has the H.Q. of the Federal government’s Customs, excise and taxation beauro on its eastern suburbs. The incumbent industry and commerce minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Codsall and Shifnal, Yagan Hope Galadima Telecommunications The landline phone network is largely functional outside of Smethwick and Coseley. The internet is largely unviable in Smethwick and the countryside, but smart and WAP phones can use the mobile phone system except on the rural Welsh borderlands. Mobile phones are now common place. Satellite TV is not available in Smethwick, Blaenavon or Coseley and is of limited availability in the rural Welsh borderlands. The leading firms are Vodaphone, BT, Orange, O2, ATNT (H&W subsidiary) and Federal Telecom. Federal Telecom is one of the 5 firms quoted in the 700 point Federal Stock Exchange. It's COE is Peter Loxley. Online and phone servaces are regulated by the Telecommincations Board, who's current chief exsecutive is Dora Drängarna Pejačević. The Minister for telecommunications and the internet is the Liberal Democrat for and the territory of Pleck, Steffi Anne Boyce. Defence See- The armed forces of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The lightly armed forces consist of 44,000 active recruits and 35,000 reservists. Most equipment consists of remaining former British and american army supplies augmented with some smuggled in Dutch, Croatian, Albanian and on occasion Bosnian Serb weaponry. Most of it is safely stored in the hidden and mostly subterranean Hay-on-Wye Hill Army Depot, 5km west of Hay-on-Wye. RAF Cosford in Albrighton is under rebel controle, while nearby RAF Shawbury is still under UK goverment controle. They took part in 5 month long 1996-1997 war of idipendence, starting at the The battle of King's Norton. The reluctant sepratists knew it was the only way left open to them. As well as this both the rebels and the UK goverment sought to crush the localized 9 month rebelion by the Smethwick steet-thug come 'warlord' "Hoodlem Johnny" (he was only ever identifyed by his street name and his real name is still unknown). In all 22 battles were fought by the Federal Republic against either the UK or "Hoodlem Johnny" The 6 front line army 'regiments' were named after the former 36th (Herefordshire) Regiment of Foot, 53rd (South Shropshire) Regiment of Foot, Royal Warwickshire (Alcester county) Fusiliers, South Wales Borderers (former Welsh SSR), the Welch Regiment (former Welsh SSR) and 29th (Worcestershire) Regiment of Foot in the UK's army. A 15 strong Gurkha presidenial guard named the '25th Gurkha Rifles' (in honer of the former WW 2 colonial unit) was formed on July 1st, 1998. RAF Madley is under joint UK/Hereford and Worcester control. This was done in exchange for the UK giving the rebels access to the sea via The Gloucestershire Corridor. The current defence and homeland security minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Halesowen, Steve Wells. The current Defence procurement minister is the Federal Labour MP for Redditch South, Maria Learetta Cordova. The joint cheif staffs is Marshal Philip Martston and his deputy is General Tammy Ajuwe. The Chairman of the Committee for State and Border Security is Geraint Jones. The Environment See-The Environment and Green issues in the Federal Republic of Herafordshire and Worcestershire. The local beauty spot and national park is situated in the sub-urban Wyre Forest. The heavy air pollution that is primary created by motor vehicles is of most concern in the urban Wednesbury and Dudley Port districts. The ATL 2002 Dudley earthquake was as it was in OTL. The present Public works, recycling, environmentalism and employment minister is the Labour MP for West Bromwich south, Rebekah Lease. The present minister for ethnic minoraties, social harmony and flood aviation is the independent MP for Cherchstoke, Llewellyn Gwilym Rees Transport See- Transport in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire The former RAF air base come civil airport, RAF Shobdon, continued as such after its repair in 2005. The former air field at the once mothballed RAF Pershore become the nations second light airport in 2010. The small Civil airline is . Many major roads and motorways cross the region, including the B4574, B4518, B4080 B-road, the A38, A46, A438, A491, A456, A4063, A449, A49, A53, A41, A40 and A465 A-roads and the M4, M5, M54 and M41 motorways. A complex network of bus routes that are both interurban and local in nature is also presnt in the Federal Republic. There are several major railway lines which include the- # Stourbridge Town Branch Line # Welsh Marches Line # Hereford-Dorridge Line # Birmingham-Worcester via Kidderminster Line # Cotswold Line # Welsh Marches Line # Cambrian Line # Shrewsbury to Chester Line # Wolverhampton to Shrewsbury Line. The Midland Metro route was competed in 2003, 4 years later than in reality and passes through customs check points at Wednesfield, Swan Village and Dudley, Gunn’s Village. Several other canal and rail development plans are underway. See-Railway and canal projects of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Tourism and some light freight use the Staffordshire and Worcestershire Canal, the Dudley No. 1 Canal and Stourbridge Canal. The touristic use of canal boats and canoes has become a major event since 2010. The Severn Valley Railway heretage railway is very poular to. Motor viehicels are mostly made at the Longbridge Autoworks, near Birmingham or at the Morgan Motor Company's works in Great Malvern. The current MD is Charles Morgan. The Morgan Motor Company is one of the 6 firms quoted in the 720 point Federal Stock Exchange. The incumbent industry and commerce minister is the Federal Conservative MP for Codsall and Shifnal, Yagan Hope Galadima The transport minister is the South Wychavon and Throockmorton MP, (our time line's) Peter James Luff of the Federal Conservatives. Health The Hereford County Hospital, Kidderminster Hospital, Cwmbrân Children’s Hospital, Dudley Guest Hospital and Russells Hall Hospital are the republic's leading hospitals. The incumbent pensions, health and home-help is the independent come UK-Reunionist MP for Ludlow, Ian Lee Fisher. The Kidderminster Hospital Affair See- The Kidderminster Hospital Affair Dr Richard Taylor would prove as influential in the ATL world as in the OTL world, not only saving the casualty unit at Kidderminster Hospital, but also in getting Cwmbrân Children’s Hospital built. Education The University of Worcester was granted university status in May 2006 and is the federation's leading seat of learning. Codsall Community High School, Codsall middle school, Bilbrook middle school and Perton middle school Lane Green first school, St. Nicholas' C of E and Birches first school, St Christopher's Primary School, Risca Community Comprehensive School, Kates Hill Primary School and Pedmore Technology College are the leading schools in the nation. Codsall Community High School was judged to be outstanding by The Fedderal Statstical Beauro and the UK's Ofsted board in May 2011. Non the less, truancy is minor problem in most of the Federation schools. Torfen has the highest rate and Hey-on-Wye has the lowest rate of kids reguarly bunking off school. As in reality, on 15th March 1999, Sedgley's Dormston Secondary School made national headlines when more than 40 girls at the school were either sent home or withdrawn from lessons as punishment for wearing inappropriately short skirts. In this alternate world it is also a criminal offence punishible with 2 days' jail to ware skirts shorter than 15 cm (6 in) in length from below the buttocks. Since the improvements in relations with the UK several schools have exchanged students for a 2 week stint each year since 2005. *Hagley *Barnt Green *Bloxwich *Abbot's Salford *Ashchurch *Derby *Dundee *Old Hill *Alcester *Coventry *Derby *Wolverhampton *Sedgley *Cardiff *Gornal Wood *Hereford The incumbent colages, trainig and education minister is the independent MP for Seisdon, Billy Hinks. Media The local radio stations are Wyvern FM which broadcasted on 97.6FM, Smooth Radio on 105.7 FM and Sunshine Radio 106.2 FM and 954 kHz Am are the 3 privately run national radio stations. The Federal Press Bureau took over the non-evacuated assets and studios of the defunct (OTL/ATL) BBC Radio Hereford and Worcester which started rebroadcasting in the November of 1998 on its old frequency of 94.7FM. The Caerphilly based (ATL) Radio Caerphilly serves most of South Wales' towns, but reseption is poor in Monmouth. It can be also heard in Cardiff, Pyle, Avonmouth, Stroud in the UK, as well as Breconshire, Radnorshire, Hereford and Hey-on-Wye in the Federal Republic; though reseption is very poor in all these places, exsept for Cardiff and Pyle. Exsperimental analogue T.V. signals eminated from a makeshift Worcester studio and a former BBC outside broadcast unit in Blaenavon from on January 1st, 2010 and between December 5th and 7th, 2011. A 2 hour a day channel called Federal TV has been running since January 5th 2012. It is currently only avalibal to TV sets in Worcester, Reddich, Longbridge (poor reseption), Ludlow (poor reseption), New Radnor (poor reseption), Kiddimister, Hereford (poor reseption), Hey-on-Wye (poor reseption), Shifnal, and Torfen Federal District (poor reseption around Monmouth). The Worcester News, Worcester Telegram & Gazette - telegram (and as in our world, thier webpage- Worcester Telegram & Gazette - telegram.com), The Stourbridge Times, Stourbridge Chronicle, Express & Star, Dudley News, and the Black Country Bugle, The Rhondda Leader, South Wales Leader, Merthyr Express, Brecon and Radnor Express and The Hereford Times are the 9 privately held national weekly newspapers. The Federal Press Bureau is a political watchdog that censors out most of the news that is even mildly critical of the president and the Federal General Assembly out of the national media. It's current chief commissioneris Étienne Gbagbo. The Independent Broadcasting Authority (IBA) is meant to filter out purile, rude, boaring and liblouse programing. It's current chief commissioneris Monica Mureș. Books and newspapers are regulated by the Print Media Committy which is meant to filter out purile, rude, boaring and liblouse articles. It's chairman is Wendy Radnor. 10 overseas channels are available in the Federal Republic. The Channels are- the BBC, ITV, Sky News, RTE, Euronews, CNN, UKTV Gold, S4/C, TCM Movies and Sangat TV. The current Culture, media and sport minister is the Federal Labour MP for West Bromwich East, (OTL) Tom Watson. Culture See- Culture in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire Pencoed hosted the Welsh National Eisteddfod in 1998 (as in real life). Sports See- Sport in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The republic possesses several football, cricket and rugby teams. It also has a basketball team and plays host to the National Hunt horse race. The national sports are Football and Rugby. The legal system See- The legal system in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire The last execution was of a murderer in 1998. It is due to be abolished, along with school caning in mid-2012. The right to remain silent upon arrest and the right to a loyer have been upheld. The Double Jeopardy rule is under review. Both the UK's West Midlands Police and the Federal Police Force Sandwell Borough Division’s fought it out in a joint operation against the hoodlums during the West Midlands riots of August 2011. President Smith condemned the 7/7 terrorist attacks in the UK on July 9th, 2005. The Minister for the courts, the justice system and prisons is the Federal Conservative for Dudley town, Micheál Pádraig Blaney. The Minister for incumbent interior, vice and policing is the Federal Conservative for Stourbridge Angela Lucie Benson. Also see #Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:Mercia- UDI 1995